Común Denominador
by N0eliaa
Summary: Temari ha intentando mil maneras de mostrarle a Shikamaru que le gusta, pero este es tan despistado que no se da cuenta. Con ayuda de Chouji como su cupido, espera en este San Valentín tener un poco mas de suerte. ShikaTema RTN. AU.


**Género:** Romance/Amistad  & Comedia

 **Personajes principales:** Shikamaru Nara/Temari/ Chouji. (Con personalidades RTN).

 **Autor:** N0eliaa

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del señor Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

One-shot

 **Común Denominador**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

Estaba demasiado nerviosa, tenía a Shikamaru en su casa en día de San Valentin, aunque no en la situación que ella quisiera, se encontraban ambos con el amigo de este, Chouji, haciendo un proyecto de Matemáticas. Chouji se veía bastante molesto, y lo comprendía de cierta manera, ya le había dicho muchas veces a Shikamaru como hacer la función y este no entendía.

—Ya te he dicho, Shikamaru, haz tu formula. — le explicaba Chouji algo tenso.

—Pero como que haga mi formula, no soy un genio para andar inventándolas. —dijo haciendo que su amigo se diera una palmada en la cara.

—No, que sustituyas la formula con los datos que te da la función.

—No te entiendo hombre, como voy a sustituir la formula con la función, necesito la fórmula para resolverla.

— ¡Por eso!

Toda aquella situación le parecía graciosa a Temari, pero la realidad es que era tensa, tenía que hacer algo, pensó en decir que ella podría hacer los problemas de Shikamaru, y así llamar la atención de este por su inteligencia y así el la mirara con admiración y amor y se dieran un beso. Bueno a lo mejor tanto así no, pero al menos lograría que él la destacara del resto y no fuera una chica más.

—Amm…Chouji, creo que yo podría resolver los problemas que le tocan a Shikamaru, no tengo problema con ello.— mirándolo con determinación. Shikamaru se le quedó viendo, lo cual la hizo voltearlo a ver, a lo que ella se sonrojó dándole una sonrisa.

— ¿Enserio harías eso Tema? —Dijo Shikamaru, - _¿Tema? ¡Oh por Dios! que cercano_ -, pensó la chica.

—Claro, no tengo problema. — sonriéndole. A lo que él sonrió igual. Chouji podía ver el ambiente que irradiaba la chica de amor y ternura, pero el de su tonto amigo era muy diferente, era en plan de – _ya me libre, ella hará los problemas y yo podré echarme una siesta-,_ no daba una. Todos sabían los sentimientos de ella hacía él, y las cosas que hacía por él para que se diera cuenta pero, su tonto amigo no captaba las indirectas, no captaba las miradas… ¡no captaba nada!, tenían al mejor profesor de Matemáticas, que les explicaba con manzanitas y aun así no entendía.

—Lo siento Temari, pero Shikamaru tiene que aportar algo para el trabajo, si no, no recibirá la calificación.—Era su mejor amigo y lo quería y apreciaba mucho pero abusar de la amabilidad de la chica. No lo permitiría.

Ambos lo voltearon a ver, unos ojos mostraban molestia y los otros con resignación. —Chouji pero…—iba a protestar Shikamaru.

—Porque mejor no le explicas los ejercicios, tú tienes una paciencia admirable, haz que entienda. —Apreciaba a la chica, si no tuviera a Karui se fijaría en ella, no podía entender que veía en su amigo, veía mil veces a ese zopenco y no le encontraba ningún atractivo, actuaba como bufón, no le preocupaba nada, ni siquiera era listo. No entendía, como una chica como ella se fijaba en él, pero como dicen, sólo las personas enamoradas ven ciertos atributos que la gente no nota, y había algo que sólo ella veía, y sólo a ella le llamaba la atención.

Temari le sonrió agradecida por la oportunidad, a diferencia de Shikamaru que lo veía un poco molesto, pero Chouji lo ignoró devolviéndole la sonrisa cómplice a la chica.

El celular de Chouji empezó a sonar, " _Karui_ " decía en la pantalla. —Lo siento chicos, tengo que contestar…¿Bueno Karui?... si lo sé es San Valentín pero ayer ellos no se podían juntar y decidimos juntarnos hoy… ya casi terminamos el trabajo, lo siento… —Temari vio a Chouji desaparecer tras la puerta, le estaba dando un bonus a su oportunidad contestando el teléfono en otro lado. Tenía que actuar.

—Este… Shikamaru, que te parece si empezamos.

—De acuerdo. — soltó algo fastidiado, a lo que Temari exhalo.

—Bien, para resolver este ejercicio tienes que sustituir la formula así, mira, pasas el exponente para acá y todo esto lo pasas igual, después…—él sólo veía como la chica movía el lápiz de un lado para otro, pero de alguna manera entendió lo que le estaba diciendo, era buena explicando, la volteo a ver, no tenía que ser tonto para darse cuenta de lo hermosa que era la chica, pero actuaba de manera extraña, siempre parecía que quería llamar la atención, cuando hacían deportes siempre se esforzaba por ser la mejor y después lo volteaba a ver, en clase siempre participaba y luego lo miraba, pareciera como si lo estuviera retando, pero a veces llevaba para almorzar cosas que a él le gustaba, como la caballa y ella muy amable le ofrecía y compartía, no la entendía era una combinación extraña entre lobo-obeja. —…y al final derivas todo lo que está dentro del paréntesis. —Temari lo volteo a ver descubriéndolo mirándola, a lo que Shikamaru intentó disimular regresando rápido la mirada al cuaderno, ¿acaso la estaba viendo? gritó internamente, pero intento contenerse. — ¿entendiste?

—Sí, entendí. Tu si sabes usar las palabras, Chouji sólo me dice que haga la formula pero no me dice cómo. Gracias. —exhalo exhausto por tanto conocimiento adquirido en ese minuto.

—De nada. —contesto Temari amablemente.

—Oye Temari, cambiando algo el tema, ya vez que es San Valentín. —La chica asintió. — ¿no te le vas a declarar a alguien o algo así?... — Ella levantó las cejas sorprendida, no se esperaba esa pregunta tan directa, se puso más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.—…digo, no tienes planes o no te gusta alguien.

— ¿Porque preguntas? — divago curiosa, esperando a que le preguntara que si quería pasar el día con él.

—Curiosidad.—soltó despreocupado encogiéndose los hombros. Maldito, ahora que quería que hablara le contestaba cortante.

—Sí, bueno…—era su momento—…en realidad no tengo planes, pero, si hay alguien que me gusta. —estaba que se moría de los nervios, sentía las manos frías y la mirada de Shikamaru sobre ella. —pero ya he intentado decírselo, pero él no entiende que me gusta.

—Entonces ¿él no se da cuenta? A lo mejor no has sido demasiado directa.

—Si a lo mejor…- comentó con una sonrisa forzada, ¿que no ha sido directa? Tal vez, pero ella se encargaría de que él lo supiera y no pasaría de hoy. — ¿y a ti te gu...?

—Oye y… ¿no tienes miedo de que no responda tus sentimientos?

—Bueno…—estaba decidida, se la jugaría—…lo único a lo que yo podría temer, lo…único que podría herirme. —estaba pensando bien en sus palabras quería que fuera especial pero tenía que dejarle en claro que le gustaba—…es que no estuvieras aquí. — terminó viéndolo a los ojos, Shikamaru la miró algo confundido, a lo que decidió agregar más. — yo…no quiero ser sólo la mitad de una ecuación ¿entiendes lo que digo? —Shikamaru la miró sorprendido, y ella a cada palabra se ponía más nerviosa. — Sin ti estoy perdida, ya que, yo sola no podría dar ese balance entre yo y el amor…—sentía su cara arder y estaba nerviosa, sentía que su corazón se le saldría del pecho en cualquier momento, y mirar a Shikamaru a los ojos no ayudaba en nada—…sólo tú eres mi común denominador.

Todo quedo en completo silencio. Se mordió el labio nerviosa, cada segundo lo sentía eterno, podía escuchar el tic-tac del reloj como si fuera cada hora, vio a Shikamaru abrir los labios… le contestaría… él…

— ¿Qué? —la vio parpadear, el aura que había creado lo dicho por ella se vino abajo con esa pregunta, hasta él pudo sentirlo, era extraño.

Ella sólo se quedó estupefacta, no sabía que decir ya todo lo había dicho, no sabía cómo sentirse, esa incógnita no le decía nada.

—¡Ah! ya lo pillo. —dijo él llamando la atención de la chica. — así te le declararás al chico que te gusta. — se escuchó un palmazo detrás de la puerta, a lo que Shikamaru volteo a ver confundido. —Pues tendrás que esforzarte más, por eso no se da cuenta tonta… — Regresando la mirada a la chica. Temari solo lo veía con la boca abierta. —…tienes que ser más directa… por cierto ¿Qué es común denominador?

No sabía que decir, sólo pudo ver como Shikamaru era levantado de la ramera por un Chouji desesperado y enfadado. — ¡Pero si serás idiota! ¡Es la confesión más original, hermosa y tierna que he escuchado y tú no te das cuenta! ¡Maldito bastardo eres tú el que le gusta! — Sabía que su amigo era un tonto, despistado y desinteresado, pero no sabía hasta que nivel llegaba.

— ¡Ay! Suéltame Chouji, no es mi… espera ¿qué?… — ¿esas palabras habían sido una confesión? ¿A ella le gustaba él? La miró ignorando lo que Chouji le gritaba, la observo viendo la libreta, mirándola de una manera extraña mientras se mordía los labios, como si estuviera decidida, pero ¿A qué? Pero para su alivio no se veía dolida, era muy segura de sí, le encantaba eso. Espera, así que a ella le gustaba él…que problemático… se retractaba, no era buena con las palabras…

* * *

Hola de nuevo! Espero que les haya gustado mi nuevo OS, quería hacer un Drabble pero no me salió, pongo demasiadas palabras :'/ para la próxima será…

Hacer este OS no fue fácil, mi intención era hacer a una Temari RTN, pero es muy difícil sin una muestra como ejemplo, así que me base un poco en Ino RTN para hacerla, aunque al final no le cambie tantas cosas, sigue siendo segura de sí y decidida, pero ahora es tierna, modesta y tranquila xD….no me la imagino, la verdad.

Casi no hay proyectos (si es que no existen) con Temari RTN así que quise innovar al fandom n.n

Me gustaría saber que les pareció esta Temari, aunque como dije, no le cambie mucho la personalidad porque justo eso es lo que me gusta de ella, y bueno no fue tímida ni nada de eso, al contrario me pareció bien que fuera segura para que fuera ella quien se le confesara al bebe llorón, ya que de seguro en nuestro mundo él fue quien se le confesó a ella, con lo orgullosa que es….y porque no, una chica confesándose no hará que el mundo explote. Pero bueno comenten que les pareció si quieren que le agregue o quite cosas de su personalidad, porque planeo hacer más fics con Temari RTN.

Criticas y sugerencias son bien recibidas, después de todo quiero mejorar mi escritura. Sin más me despido.

¡Feliz día de San Valentín! 3

 ** _N0eliaa_**


End file.
